Grave Digger
Grave Digger 'is the 17th map released in Combat Arms, and was made playable on 10/28/09. Game Modes available: *One Man Army *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Capture the Flag *Last Man Standing Overview 'Alpha Base There is a stone sarcophagus or altar in the back of the spawn area. There are a few toppled tables in it and an armored personnel carrier beside the coffin. Go left to go to a room which the stairs of t he underground storage are. Go straight and there are two exits. The one on the right immediately leads out of the base into the hot zone. The one on the left leads to a place with boxes which players can climb on and a container which also leads to the hot zone. Bravo Base Immediately to the left is a big hole surrounded by canvas on three sides which leads to a mine shaft and in to the underground storage. Go straight and there are two exits the one on the right leads the player out to the hot zone and the one on the left leads to a room which has a whiteboard with some plans on it and there is an exit by way of a container which is inclined at an angle. The Underground Storage It is accessed through a flight of spiral steps from the Alpha side, it has a destroyable box which one can stand on and there are two very high stacks of crates, which is placed in front of the box and in front of the coffin near Bravo side. It is accessible via the mine shaft and there is a box in front of the coffin so that one can stand on the coffin. The coffin is high enough to reveal half of the players head, making it a good camping spot.'' '' The center of the storage contains water so does the mine shaft making it audible from the surface. The Monastery Players can go either left or right to exit the Monastery area. There are a lot of containers around, and there is a truck blocking the exit at the right side of the map. Players are able to move from one side of the map to the other easily as there are two containers which are opened, facilitating movement. It is raining quite heavily, so it is hard to track enemy movement. Trivia *This is the first map to include a weather effect other than clouds or fog. *This map features raining sounds. *The building this map takes place in is openly larger than most people would think. The cramped map and the many obstacles imply otherwise. *Part of the roof is missing. *This is the first map to have three zones that players heavily fight over. Previous maps usually have two. *Nexon might be planning to make this a Spy Hunt map, as there is an invisible uploader near Alpha base. *If you go outside the map near bravo's base it looks like a dock though, ships are not seen. *The conclusion of the battle is the guerrilla being defeated leading to Roadkill. *In Bravo Base in The Monastary there is a glitch that can get you stuck in the wall closet to the main exit. Media MAP_GRAVEDIGGER.jpg|map overview. gravedigger2.jpg gravedigger3.jpg|Bravo's base. gravedigger4.jpg|The underground tunnel. gravedigger5.jpg|Alpha's base Category:Maps Category:2009